Hey, hey guys? I don't think we're in New York anymore
by Liquid Fire and Molten Gold
Summary: They were just kids. Hell, the oldest out of them was only 18, but have you ever heard the saying, 'the price of greatness is responsibility? Well that's exactly what these kids are: great. My third attempt of a Transformers fic, I hope it lasts!


**Alrighty! Not all OCs belong to me. They belong to MorgyWorgy and TheGhost129. Sorry for all the guys who gave me OCs but I had way too many, so I'm only using these guys. I AM SO SORRY! Also, I'm sorry if I don't get the descriptions right. **

Isa's POV

"Holy fuck tarts," I moaned, "if this is a hangover I am never going to touch a drop of alcohol." I shifted uncomfortably as my quiver dug into my back and I flexed and gripped my bow, "Hey sis? Tox? Screech? Morgy?"

"Mmph, Isa would you keep it down? And remind me to have Steve beat the shit out of Stark for spiking our drinks…wait why the hell do I still have my blades?" I propped myself up on my elbows and let out a cry of pain when a searing heat traveled up my side. Gritting my teeth my breathing became labored as I looked down on my wound. It was not pretty.

A good 12 in cut traveled from the top of my ribs to the top my hip. And it was leaking pus. _Holy shit, how come this hasn't been looked at? And why..? Is that brick? _I finally became aware of my surroundings and I had to push down the wave of panic that grabbed me.

We were in an abandon alleyway and I could see the faint outline of Toxic's suit (a female version of the Ironman suit). Morgy's brown hair laced with blonde was falling into her face and Screech's short black hair was covered in pieces of gravel. _Shit, Ria! _I searched frantically for my sister and I let myself slightly relax when I saw her holding herself up against a wall.

"Isa where are we?" My sight was blurry with tears but I blinked them away,

"I don't, I don't know. But what I do know is that we need to find out. We need to wake up the others." I sucked in a harsh breath and I could hear the soft swear from my sister and her blurry outline stumbled her way to me.

"Oh, oh god Isa!" Her hand ghosted over my wound, "Shit! MORGY! MORGY WAKE UP!"

"Wha-what's goin' on? And where in the devil are we?"

"Morgy, it's Isa, her wound!"

"Oh, oh dear lord." I heard footsteps, "Ria, go wake up Tox and Screech while I deal with this." More footsteps but everything was getting blurry. "Hiya there Isa? How are ya?" Morgy's voice was soft and smooth. Her southern accent making it almost musical.

"In pain." I croaked, "And thirsty, hungry to now that I think about it." She let out a soft chuckle,

"Well, let's not think about it." Her hand, which was warm and callous, wiped the hair off of my forehead before she traveled to my wound. "Oh lord have mercy on meh! I dunno know if I can heal this Isa." I sucked in a breath through my teeth,

"I don't need ya to heal me all the way. Just enough that I can still shoot straight and not pass out in the middle of kicking ass." Another chuckle, but I could sense the worry behind it,

"Nice to see your arrogance survived."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Another laugh, then a burst of aqua colored light that glowed softly and a burst of warmth flooded my body.

"There," exhaustion flooded her voice, "that's all I can do." I was feeling drowsy again.

"Thanks…Mor…so sleep…y…" I nodded off.

Ria

"Tox," I whispered; slapping her cheek gently. "Tox, wake up!" As I was trying to wake her up I quickly assessed her. Her suit wasn't that badly damaged and despite the burns and dents everything looked fine. "TOXIC WAKE UP!" She groaned,

"Uh, fuck Ria, keep it down!" She rolled on her side and hit the wall. The sound echoed through the whole alley and I winced. "Why the hell am I still in my suit?"

"Tox we're not at the Tower." She snorted,

"That's obvious. Where are the others?" I moved over to Screech

"They're here but Isa's hurt and Morgy's healing her." I bushed my hair out of my face, "Screech, dude, you need to wake up!" He groaned,

"Five more minutes, tell Steve I'll be down soon."

"Screech," I hissed, "We ain't at the Tower! We don't know where we are." That got his attention,

"Wha-where are we?" I growled,

"I just told you we don't know!"

"Ok relax, Jesus. Are the others here?"

"Yeah, and sorry. I'm just freaked."

"I don't blame you." I held out my hand and he grabbed it. After yanking him to his feet, I walked over to my sister and Morgy.

"How are you two?"

"She's asleep so we're gonna ta have to carry her and I'm exhausted." She rubbed her eyes, "Jesus, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know Morgy, all I remember is the damn Russians broke through and then nothing." She nodded,

"Meh too." She looked around, "Hey, where's Zack?" My eyes widened,

"Zack?" Nothing, "Guys was Zack with us when those Russians broke through?" Tox and Screech looked at each other before shaking their heads,

"No, he was with Clint remember?" Morgy let out a sigh of relief,

"Oh thank god!" I grimaced,

"You might not be thanking Him for long." A dry chuckle admitted from Screech,

"Yeah, but," he looked around, "why are we in an alley?" The four of us looked at each other before shrugging,

"Dunno, but ah think we need ta find out." Morgy said.

"Agreed!"

Toxic's POV

"What are we going to do about Isa though, we can't leave her here." I said; looking at the black haired girl.

"She's right," Ria agreed, "we can't." Screech held out his arms,

"I'll carry her, she's what? 95-100 pounds?"

"97." Morgy, Ria, and I said in unison. He gave us a slightly freaked out look,

"So not creepy." We shrugged,

"It's a girl thing." He shook his head,

"Whatever, just give her to me." Morgy scooped her up gently like a baby before handing her off to my brother.

"Heavy?" I teased as he staggered lightly under the Johnson's weight.

"No, why do you ask?" I smirked,

"You look a bit taxed." He glared, but the humor in his eyes was hard to hide.

"Whatever." An amused chuckle escaped Morgy and a small smile played on Ria's lips. _Whoop, Tox and Screech save the day once again! _

_No you don't. _I pouted at the conscious Johnson,

_Not cool Ria, not cool._

_Then stop broadcasting your thoughts._

_Not everyone has had hours of training from Asgardian wizards._

_Such a shame. It's rather confusing trying to filter the thoughts of other people. _

"Are you two having a mind argument?" Screech asked.

"None of your business Screech!"

"Alright, alright I know when I'm not wanted." Morgy rolled her eyes,

"Alright ya guys we need ta figure out where the hell we are." Screech hefted Isa a bit before shouting,

"We head north!"

"Why north?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Why not?" With that he began to walk east.

"Other way bro." he changed directions,

"I knew that."

Screech's POV

I groaned under Isa's weight. She wasn't heavy but I was exhausted and I hurt in places I didn't even know existed! Which is a pretty amazing feat as my mentor was Captain America and he seemed to take a perverse pleasure in kicking my ass. Which is so unlike him, but then again I did dye his spandex and shield pink.

My muscles burned as we walked on but I stopped when I heard what sounded like- _no, there is no way in hell that's Peter Cullen._

_But it's uncanny on how much he sounds like him. _I yelped and shot Ria a glare,

"Stop doing that."

"Then stop broadcasting your thoughts!" My sis gave us a glare that would make Natasha proud,

"Shut up." She hissed, "Or do you want us to be found?" I scoffed,

"We could take them."

"Not right now," Tox countered, "We're tired and Isa's out like a damn light. We would get our ass handed to us."

"Toxic is right," Morgy agreed, "we need ta be careful."

"Guys, do you hear that?" Ria said; drawing her sword and dagger. We gave her a weird look,

"Hear what? There's-oh shit." There was nothing. No voices, just silence…and wind.

"Isa," I muttered, "Isa wake up." Nothing, "Damn it Isa, you better not blame me for this cause this was all your fault." I dropped her. She hit the ground with a thud and a yelp.

"What the fuck!?"

"Sorry Isa. I had to take extreme measures. We're in a situation and we need all hands on deck." This got her attention,

"What happened and where's my bow?" Ria passed her, her quiver and bow. "Thanks, so what happened?"

"We heard voices and now there's nothing." Her glare was terrifying,

"You woke me up because it was QUIET!?" We frantically shushed her,

"Isa, quiet!" Tox whispered/shouted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DROPPED ME TO WAKE UP BECAUSE IT WAS QUIET!"

"Isa be quiet." Ria said, "we woke you-" she was cut off by the sound of a cannon whirring to life. We all stopped and Isa made a sound that sounded like a drowning cat.

"Oh my god…" Isa's voice was faint and she had turned a deathly pale.

"Humans, four femmes and one mech."

"Mech..?" Morgy whispered.

"It's, it's oh sweet Jesus, guys turn around." Isa said; her voice cracking. The four of us slowly did and Morgy screamed, Ria collapsed, and I nearly passed out.

"Holy shit," I began.

"It's," Ria continued.

"The," Morgy said.

"Autobots." Isa finished.

**Ha! Cliffhanger and it's only the first chapter! I own nothing! See you next Monday!**


End file.
